Comment est née l'Apocalypse sur Terre
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: ONESHOT le lien entre Voldemort et Harry est peut-être plus profond qu'on ne pourrait le croire... Pas de slash.


**Voici un petit One-Shot, racontant le lien entre Harry Potter et Voldemort.

* * *

**

'Il' l'avait encore attaqué.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était si étrange...

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry se promenait à quelques kilomètres de Pré-au-Lard, il flânait, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il entendit un « Pop » bien sonore._

_Il se retourna et son visage blêmit : devant lui se tenait Voldemort._

_-Tom, siffla-t-il haineusement, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?_

_Voldemort le regarda d'un air étrange, presque peiné, il lui répondit d'une voix vide, comme si se n'était pas lui qui parlait, avec un air de fou psychopate échappé de l'asile :_

_-Tu dois mourir... et ce sera fini... je vais mourir... et toi aussi... l'histoire sera enfin finie... je vais pouvoir me reposer... je resterai innocent... tant de morts évités..._

_-Tu n'es pas innocent, cracha l'ado, tu as tué des milliers de personnes !_

_-Je sais, continua le mage noir, toujours avec cette étincelle de folie dans ses yeux vides, si je meurs il y aura des vies épargnées... je viens de me souvenir... pourquoi je devais te tuer... tu meurs et moi aussi... nous ne sommes qu'un... une seule personne... des souvenirs effacés... Ron et Hermione... mes meilleurs amis... ma première répartiton à Gryffondor... puis celle à Serpentard... Dumbledore... mon mentor... les Sangs-Purs... ma meilleure amie une Sang-de-bourbe... je dois mourir..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je savais que tu étais taré, Tom, mais pas à ce point-là !_

_-Tom... je déteste ce nom !... mon pire ennemi le portait... je m'appele Harry !_

_Harry le regarda d'un air interloqué, puis lui lança un Stupéfix, que Voldemort évita sans peine._

_« Je dois mourir » conclu-t-il simplement, et il lança un Avada Kedavra sur Harry._

_Celui-ci l'évita en se jetant à terre, puis se releva et invoqua un orage. Des nuages noirs s'annoncelèrent au-dessus d'eux puis Harry tendit brutalement le bras en direction de Voldemort et un éclair foudroya l'espace où le mage noir se trouvait un instant plus tôt._

_Une fine brûme noire se déplaça derrière Harry et se condensa pour former le corps de Voldemort. Un rayon de flammes sortit de sa paume et se précipita sur Harry. _

_L'ado forma un bouclier d'eau en catastrophe mais la force de l'impact le projeta sur quelques mètres. Jedusor relança un Avada qui toucha le jeune au front._

_Une lumière verte émeraude entoura complétement le corps du Survivant, puis se concentra principalement sur sa cicatrice, bien qu'un halot de lumière l'entourait toujours._

_Voldemort se jeta sur le corps du plus jeune en hurlant un « Noooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! » desespéré, mais ne rencontra que du vide. _

_Harry Potter avait disparut dans un flash de lumière verte._

_Voldemort se releva, et sembla oublier se qui s'était passé. Il savait juste qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'espoir du monde sorcier, était mort._

_Une lueur démoniaque remplaça celle de folie qui se trouvait dans son regard, puis il éclata d'un rire cruel._

_Le monde était à lui._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Harry se réveilla brusquement en sueur. Il se trouvait dans une salle miteuse, dont les murs qui autrefois devaient être blanc penchaient maintenant sur le gris.

Une migraine terrible le saisit, et il retomba dans un état comateux, à la limite de la mort, sa température avoisinant les quarantes degrés.

_POINT DE VUE D'HARRY PENDANT SON COMA_

_Harry revoyait tous les moments de sa vie, mais du souvenir le plus récent au plus lointain. En premier, la vue de cette pièce, puis le « combat » et l'état anormal de Voldemort. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les cours à Poudlard, ses étés à Privet Drive, sa vie avant Poudlard, la voix de ses parents, les souvenirs de 31 octobre 1981, tout était passé en revue, puis effacé._

_A la fin, il se tenait dans un endroit blanc, et vide, puis des couleurs apparurent, et des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas._

_Juste avant de se réveiller, il entendit une petite voix lui chuchoter : tu t'appelles Tom Elvis Jedusor, et tu détestes l'orphelinat et tous ses sales moldus qui te pourissent la vie !_

_Harry aquiesa imperceptiblement dans son sommeil, puis il ouvrit les yeux._

_ARRET DU POINT DE VUE_

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était dans la même salle qu'avant. Une femme raide comme un piquet s'approcha de lui, puis mit la main sur son front.

Elle la retira presque aussitôt et lui enfonça un thermomètre à mercure dans la bouche. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle regarda le résultat, et satisfaite, elle consentit enfin à lui adresser la parole.

-Tu es là depuis hier soir! Alors, Tom, je vais t'ammener une bassine d'eau et tu pourras te laver, d'accord ? Attends une petite minute !

La femme se leva et sortit de son champ de vue, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle dressa un paravent autour de son lit et il se lava, puis s'habilla avec l'uniforme gris et terne posé sur la chaise à côté du lit.

La femme lui désigna la porte, et il sortit sans dire un mot. Un autre enfant qui devait avoir son âge l'accompagna devant une porte, puis partit.

Il l'ouvrit et vit un lit posé sur la gauche, et une armoire sur la droite. C'était le seul mobilier qui ornait sa chambre. Il ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit une boîte, dedans se trouvait ses trophées.

Il eut un sourire mauvais, puis alla s'occuper du lapin de ce garçon, Billy Stubbs,qui l'avait contredis hier.

OoO

Le lendemain, le lapin fut retrouvé mort, pendu à une poutre.

OoO

Quelques jours plus tard, le professeur Albus Dumbledore vient rendre visite au garçon pour lui annonçer qu'il était un sorcier.

Ce n'est que dans quelques années, que Tom Elvis Jedusor apprendra qu'il est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, et qu'il lâchera le basilique sur les Sangs-de-bourbe, puis fera accuser Rubeus Hagrid, comme étant l' Héritier de Serpentard.

OoO

Quand il entendra parler de James Potter et Lily Evans, une partie de sa mémoire reviendra, mais seulement pour quelques minutes. Après, il se souviendra seulement qu'ils lui opposent résistance, et qu'il faut les tuer.

La Prophécie n'atteindra réellement ses oreilles que le 31 octobre 1980, et en voyant le petit Harry Potter et après avoir tué ses parents, son ancienne personnalité refera surface et il se souviendra qu'il a été un jour Harry Potter et que pour que des milliers de gens soient sauvés, il faut qu'il se détruise lui-même.

Il lançera l'Avada sans se souvenir que c'est comme ça que son histoire a commencé.

Sa mémoire première ne lui reviendra que le jour de la 1ère sortie à Pré-au-Lard d'Harry Potter en septième année, mais il la perdra à tout jamais après que son 'lui-même' ne soit envoyé dans le passé.

Et ce fut le début de l'Apocalypse...


End file.
